Sockets, secured to the ends of wire rope, are subject to extreme pressures and hard usage. The eye for the attachment of a shackle, or the like, is usually rectangular and vulnerable to breakage on the tailboard of a vessel, or the like, being loaded, over which said wire rope is drawn, and the bending of the wire rope at the point of connection with the socket as the wire rope is drawn over a tailboard, or on to a drum, imparts great strain to that particular area of the wire rope, often kinking or breaking the wire strands of the rope. It is an object of this invention to provide a socket that will have the required strength in proper areas to resist severe strain and to promote smooth wire rope movement over the tailboards and drums without kinking or binding.